Once a Cul-de-Sac Kid, Always a Cul-de-Sac Kid
by SuperJonnyBoy
Summary: Danny doesn't want anything to do with Peach Creek but after his parents sudden death. He has no choice but to permanently return to the Cul-de-Sac with his great aunt. Even though he doesn't want to be in Peach Creek now could everything take a turn for the better?
1. Chapter 1

_This story is centered on my OC (Danny) and Kevin_

_If you are not into yaoi/slash remove yourself please_

_This is my first wack at writing anything so please review it_

_It is a lot of information to explain Danny and his life and how he ties into the Cul-de-Sac_

Peach Creek was beautiful, no one could deny that. Even 16 year old Danny, who absolutely despised having to be in this place, loved the aroma of summer flowers and sight of nature coinciding with the fast paced lives of the suburban community. Danny didn't want to be in Peach Creek but his parents were stuck by tragedy just a few short weeks ago forcing him to move in with his Great Aunt Wootie.

Danny had been to his aunt's house as a child but he had changed since then. Wootie used to pull Danny's leg for his signature long dark "mop hair" as she called it and though it was still a dark chocolate brown it was no longer "moppy" by any standard. Cut into a short Mohawk, just long enough to be styled, it was a drastic change from what he had previously worn atop his head.

As Danny stepped out of his sister's car she removed herself from the driver seat to give her brother a final hug before departing on her journey to the West Coast. She was 19, old enough to make her own decisions and for a year she had already been signing a couple small record deals in Maine where they had previously lived. None of those deals really did anything for her career and she saw this tragedy as a time to start a new in California.

Danny wrapped his arms around his older yet shorter sister and felt her chest quiver as if she was letting out a soundless sob.

"I love you Dan."

"Love you too, Lili!" He said holding back tears. He was usually a big baby but when he saw how bad letting him go after such an incident hurt his older sister, who was usually hard as a rock - almost unbreakable at times, he knew it was his time to be strong.

"Don't give Auntie to much trouble remember she is trying to help you get a job with Kori." Lili pulled back from her brother with small tears running down her cheeks.

She gently grabbed the sides of his face and pulled his head down so she could plant a kiss on his forehead and slowly releasing she spoke softly.

"Mom and Dad would be so proud of you. I know th-"

Danny tried to interrupt her "Lili don't ge-"

"Shh!" she said finishing what she was previously saying "I wasn't the best kid Danny. I was really a little shit but you were their saving grace." With those words coming from his sisters mouth Danny allowed tears to roll down his face. "You weren't afraid of who you were. You stood up for yourself and what you believed even when it wasn't the easiest thing to do and Mom and Dad were so proud to call you their son, the boy who went against the grain and that is what you need to continue to do because that is what they would want. Got it kiddo."

By that time Auntie Wootie was outside with them. "Hey kids." She said apologetically with her sweet voice. She had realized that both of them were crying and wanted to be there to comfort them. Lili and Danny both had been told by their mother all their lives that Auntie Wootie had a heart three times the normal size.

"Hi Auntie." Lili said giving her a short but emotional hug. Auntie Wootie was their mother's aunt and had been a big part of their lives up until she moved to Peach Creek but even after that they visited Auntie for year to come spending weeks at her house in the summers and making tons of new friends in the Cul-de-Sac but once Lili entered High School the visits pretty much ended. Danny had taken two more trips in 7th grade to Peach Creek but other than that life just got too busy to travel but even though Wootie had not seen them for years, she still called and talk to the kids.

Lili walked to the trunk of her car as Danny and his aunt embraced for a slightly longer hug. "I have a room ready for you "mop" head." she said rubbing the now short hairs on his head.

Danny let out a small chuckle and smiled at her before going to help his sister retrieve his bags and Auntie Wootie followed as well.

**~~X~~**

"I'll see you in a couple months Danny." Lili said stepping out the door. "Love you Auntie."

The door clicked behind her and Danny stood in the living room feeling as though he was on vacation here again but it wasn't that way at all. He looked out the window across the Cul-de-Sac to see what looked to be Nazz and Kevin throwing a football back and forth.

"Go throw the football with them." Auntie Wootie said from behind Danny making him jump. "Sorry kiddo." She laughed at him.

Danny smiled back "No that's okay Auntie. I don't want to talk to anyone about it and Kevin has never really been fond of me." It felt funny for Danny to say it like that but he couldn't bring himself to actually say what had happened.

"Danny, Nazz's family knows what happened and that you are going to be staying here. I would like to bring you there to have dinner in a half hour so you can at least catch up with one person. We need to talk to her mother, Kori, about some special news too." Wootie said turning back into the kitchen smiling wider than the Grand Canyon.

"Okay Auntie." Danny said not really caring about seeing Nazz or her family. They had always been good family friends and that is why Wootie moved to Peach Creek in the first place.

**~~X~~**

"Hi Danny." Kori said answering the door.

"Hi. How are you Mrs. Bartonschmeer?"

"Call me Kori and I'm doing fine, thank you Danny. Please come in."

Stepping into the Bartonschmeer's living room Danny didn't notice much change. The couch was new and the TV was in a new area but other than that nothing was different it made him very comfortable to know the space he was in.

From behind, small hands covered his eyes and a familiar voice asked "Guess who?"

"Nazz!" Danny exclaimed happily.

Turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He grabbed underneath her arms and lifted her up to her tippy toes. It was a long hug and Danny was so excited to see his best childhood friend.

"So, I have a surprise for you." Nazz said pulling out of the hug and looking into Danny's icy blue eyes. She hadn't changed a bit. Short blond hair in a cute little bob and her style had become slightly more girly if at all. In the long run Nazz was obviously a hottie and a catch for any guy.

"No surprises." Danny sighed.

"Too bad. Auntie Wootie may I?" Nazz asked pointing to the door.

"I may have been telling you a white lie Dan sorry!" Wootie said with a smile and Kori was smiling even bigger. "Be my guest!"

Quickly, Nazz yanked Danny's arm and pulled him out the door and down the concrete walk way. Nazz seemed to be really excited and everyone else was acting so strange. Why was this surprise so important that Auntie Wootie would feed him a little fib?

"Where are we going?" Danny pried

"You really think I'm going to tell you." Nazz said pushing him into a silver VW Beatle and running to the driver side.

On the way there not a word was said but Danny could feel Nazz's excitement. It was as if she was a space heater of joy and the power was on full blast. They pulled into a small parking space next to an unfamiliar building and Nazz jumped out of the car so lightning quick that Danny wasn't even unbuckled before she shut her door.

As he was pulled out of the car and toward the door to this building Nazz looked at him "Close your eyes." She said her voice shaky and incredible excited.

The door clicked open and Nazz pulled him inside about 25 steps before they stopped.

"Okay. Take a deep breath and open your eye."

It was marvelous. Danny couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was a door that he fondly remembered from his child hood. It was a glass door lined with sparkly stars, and gold lightning bolts. That door was the entrance to his very first dance class studio.

As a 5 year old Danny visited Peach Creek with his family while they stayed with the Bartonschmeers'. Kori was the owner of a nationally acclaimed dance studio and insisted that was where Danny took his first lessons in ballet. Immediately Danny fell in love with the movement. His parents went back to Maine and he was instantly enrolled in dance although it never compared to Kori's studio. In order to keep up with the amazing talent of dancers across the nation Danny began to train himself and take many other classes in the area. Over the years, when Danny would visit, he would take classes with Kori and the other studio instructors and he blossomed not only into a spectacular dancer but also an amazing artist.

Not only did his parent's sudden death affect his mental status but he also had many job offers in New York only 3 hours away and moving to Peach Creek cut those dreams off. He had worked so hard for all of that and all of the sudden it was gone but now this moment made up for it. Above that bedazzled door used to be a sign that said "Kori's Studio" but now it read "Danny's Studio". It was a feeling of utter joy to have that moment, to have something that belonged to him again.

_That is the end of the first chapter_

_Hope that you enjoyed it_

_Please remember to review so I can progress my writing ability_

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Next chapter is more filling and story_

_Don't worry it will get good! _

_I just have to get these big plot things out of the way for later!_

_Thanks and I hope you enjoy!_

Nazz looked at Danny waiting for him to respond but nothing could come out. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to speak. He didn't even want to look at the sign anymore but he just stood there staring at the sign that said "Danny's Studio."

She put a hand on the frozen young man's shoulder and snapped him back to reality. Startled he jumped and looked at her. At first he was biting his lip, trying to find the words to say, and the next second he was smiling and crying hysterically at the same time.

"Nazz…. I-I…" Danny sobbed joyfully.

"Dan, its okay dude. I hope that you are ready to be a part of the 'Music in Motion' family." She hugged him and patted his back trying to stop his tears.

Danny looked at her with challenging eyes. "I'm ready!" he said tears stopping abruptly.

"We'll see." She smiled her overly competitive nature showing just slightly. "Anyway… that isn't the end of it." The blonde said grabbing his hand.

"Nazz, I don't want anything else. Your family has already given me so much and I fe-" Danny fought Nazz's constant tugging.

"The studio is my mom's gift to you. This next surprise is on me." She explained finally getting him to budge.

She pulled him out the door and back into her car where they whipped out of their parking spot and were on the road again. As the car turned through the suburban town Danny and Nazz made talk about how their lives had been since seeing each other last.

Nazz looked at him and back to the road "So, got any boy toys?"

"Yeah, cause Maine has got all the hotties…" he answered sarcastically.

Nazz laughed "Well there are a couple of the hotties that swing on your side of the tree in Peach Creek."

"Really?" He asked thinking that she was joking.

"Yeah really!" She said giving him a look of complete seriousness.

"What? You're serious?" Danny said completely stunned.

"This isn't, the middle of nowhere, Maine Danny."

"I just never would have guessed." Danny said contemplating the idea of other gay people.

Where he lived, Danny was the only gay person who was out of the closet or who had the guts enough to stand up and say it. He didn't give a shit if someone looked at him funny or made a snide remark to him because all he would do it give them a middle finger or a bitchy comment in return. Danny wasn't the nicest to everyone but not everyone was nice to him and he wasn't going to take anyone's unnecessary shit.

"Do I know any of them?" Danny asked realizing he just made it sound like they were animals.

"Well two of the guys were new students last year and now they are together 24/7." Nazz said rolling her eyes at the thought of their relationship. "But the other 3 you should know."

"Who?" Danny asked puzzled at the situation. He didn't know many people so for him to know three of the five gay men in Peach Creek was weird.

"Jimmy, obviously…"

They had known that since Jimmy was in Pre-K singing 'Rub-a-dub-dub Three Men in a Tub" like it was his anthem.

"You only met Nat once but he is bi and out of the closet now." Nazz told him hoping she would remember him.

Danny had a terrible memory and definitely didn't remember a kid that he met once in his childhood but shook his head as if he knew the kid anyway.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you this but it is a BIG secret… like if you tell someone I will have to hurt you." She said straight faced. "Got it!"

"Yes Nazz, I wouldn't do that to someone."

"Promise it Daniel."

"I promise." He said quickly rushing her through her sentence.

"Good. It's Kevin…" she said pausing waiting for a response.

Danny was in shock. Kevin. KEVIN! Kevin was the last person Danny would have thought to be gay. He was so masculine and his actions were so robust. He didn't look or act or even seem to have any gay qualities, but really how stereotypical was that, to think that every gay man was going to sing a show tune and rock out to Madonna and Cher. It was a big wake up call for Danny to see outside this small box of what he thought 'gay men' were.

"Your serious?" he questioned just to make sure Nazz wasn't messing with his head. Deep down Danny had a crush on the red headed jock and had wished since they were little that Kevin was 'like him.'

"Completely, but you can't tell anyone. He is insecure about it and wants to come out on his own, like don't even mention it to him." She said very seriously.

"Don't worry about me spilling it Nazz, I would never do that to anyone." Danny said defensively.

"I know you wouldn't Danny but I still have to cover my own ass." She said smiling at him.

For the next couple minutes it got quiet in the car. Not awkwardly just plainly silent and then the car stopped.

"We're here."

The car was parked back in the Cul-de-Sak, in front of Nazz's house and she stepped out. Danny got out as well; very puzzled as to the reason they were back where they started. Nazz started toward her front door and smiled excitedly at Danny. What was here that she couldn't show me before we left Danny thought to himself. Why did we have to go to the studio first?

As Nazz walked through the door she looked back at Danny and motioned him to hurry up and the second he stepped in the door a roaring chorus of voices screamed "Surprise!"

The voice of Auntie Wootie howled over everyone after the surprise with a "Let's party!"

Danny was in shock again. Everyone from his childhood was there, Jonny, The Ed's, Jimmy and Sarah, Rolf, and Kevin and every greeted him with a genuine smile and as the music started all he could do was smile back and no matter how badly he was hurting and no matter how bad he didn't want to be there in Peach Creek he knew that he was still loved and that the people around him still cared.

**~~X~~**

Hours later, after Auntie had gone home and Kori went to sleep, the kids had moved to the back yard. Rolf had gone home to take care of his livestock, Jimmy and Sarah had left for bed because he had been up late the night before with one another, and Double Dee had left talking about some sort of college application that needed to be done by the end of the week.

The others had started a fire and sat around talking about random things in life like strange occurrences, and religion, and other things that teens philosophies about.

"So, if our fate is all planned out than why can I make decisions?" Danny questioned Jonny.

"Maybe you can't, you just think you can and the decision is already made for you." He said back with a laugh.

"If life is that boring I don't want to be a part of it." Nazz said.

"Me either…" Kevin added.

Jonny looked at them with wondering eyes. He had become quite the religious boy and not that Danny had a problem with religious individuals but they usually had a problem with his kind. Not that Jonny did, his church believed that every person should be happy and that the Bible was a guideline, not all knowing.

"Can we talk about something more normal?" Eddy broke through the awkward silence that had arisen.

"Let's talk relationships!" Nazz said excitedly.

"Okay." Danny added smiling.

"Jonny. Anybody special?" Nazz questioned.

He began to blush but it was hard to see with such low lighting. "Yeah, this one girl from last year English 9, we started talking at the end of the year and I took her on a couple dates this summer but I haven't asked her out yet." He explained.

"Nice kid." Kevin smiled.

As soon as Kevin opened his mouth Danny impulsively asked and as soon as the words slipped from his lips he wished he could take them back. "So Kevin, what about you? Any love life?"

Kevin was taken back for a second but just smiled and responded with a jockish "Nah. Girls are crazy man."

Nazz slapped his arm playfully and then Eddy poked fun loudly "What about boyfriends, shovel chin?"

"Eddy not funny…" Danny responded quickly. Even if he didn't know Kevin was in the closet, Danny would have said that. He didn't like when guys made fun of men who like other men. "That is degrading… not because he is straight but because you are sitting in front of someone who is gay."

"Yeah man. Not cool." Nazz responded.

Eddy, being Eddy, threw a fit and stomped out of the back yard and toward his house and suddenly the air got stiff.

"Really mature dork!" Kevin shouted.

"I have to go with Eddy." Ed said pushing himself out of his chair. "He might lock me out of his house and then I would have to sleep at home and Sarah would yell at me for waking her up."

"Okay, thanks for coming Ed." Nazz said quietly.

"What time is it?" Jonny asked.

"Half past 1." Kevin said looking at his phone.

"I better be getting home too." Jonny followed.

"No problem, thanks for coming." Nazz said again.

As Ed and Jonny, left the air really loosened up again. Kevin looked at the fire and stood to add more wood. Nazz was staring off into space with her feet resting on a rock around the fire pit. Danny was sitting in his chair looking into the fire with his feet tucked to his chest. He was contemplating what he had said earlier. Did he make it noticeable that Nazz told him? Was it suspicious?

"So what about you Danny?" Kevin said breaking Danny's train of thought.

"What about me?" he replyed.

"Got a boyfriend?" Kevin asked with a small cocky grin on his face.

"I had a boyfriend in Maine but we broke up due to complications." Danny said with a smile. "So, I'm single now."

"What was his name?" Nazz asked.

"Derek…"

"Did the breakup have to do with the distance?" She asked quite interested in the whole thing.

"No, we broke up before the accident even happened." Danny said taking a deep breath. "He was in the closet and on the football team. One day he asked me on a private date and we really did hit it off nicely but he didn't want to ruin his image for me. I didn't want to do the whole behind everyone's back sort of thing, so we split." He told both of them.

"What an ass." Kevin said looking quite flustered about the whole thing.

"Yeah, he was but I really liked him. I just wished that I meant more than high school popularity to him." Danny said wishing and hoping that Kevin would come out to him right then and there.

Then it got quiet again but not because of tension or a weird conflict, it was just quiet and slowly Danny's head rolled back looking at the stars. The day had been so long and he was so tired but he didn't want to just fall asleep on Nazz and Kevin. It didn't matter though, his eyes wanted to close and he fought to keep them open but they gently shut and as the fire popped and radiated heat he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

_Thank you again for reading!_

_Pretty Please Review :)_

_Much Love!_


End file.
